


Favorite Student

by oneblacksheep



Series: The Adventures Of Twink!Will And His Favorite Teacher [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: High School AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-09 17:23:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneblacksheep/pseuds/oneblacksheep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will is a twink in high school and crushing hard on his favorite teacher, Dr. Hannibal Lecter</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> unsure about this, so comments would be appreciated :)

Dr. Lecter was on his way to his classroom Monday morning when a cacophony of shouts stopped him. He rounded the corner of the hall and was met with a sight that infuriated him, but as a teacher he could not exactly take action in the way he wanted to then. 

Will Graham, his favorite student in all of Baltimore High, was being shoved harshly against a row of lockers. The group of boys harassing him were also verbally taunting him. "Will 'the twink' Graham!" They teased. They pulled up the boy's shirt, revealing the most beautiful torso Hannibal had ever seen. His skin was unblemished, a rich pale, soft but lean. "Hey look, the faggot even wears twink underwear!" A gruff boy named Garrett shouted. 

Dr. Lecter let his eyes travel down; Will wore light blue faded jeans, and riding above his waist line, thin pale, yellow underwear loosely gripped his hips. He judged that they were boxers, but he guessed they were very short, probably leaving some areas to show. The creases a few inches below the pocket line of Will's jeans confirmed his theory.

"So you like cock sucking?" An always particularly loud boy, Abel, asked menacingly. Suddenly a series of blows by fists with ringed fingers plowed into Will's stomach and ribs. Hannibal's eyes, burning with fury, went to Will's face, wet with old tears and pouring with new. 

"That is enough!" Lecter's voice boomed through the hall, immediately halting the boy's actions. "Come, Will." Hannibal told the boy who gathered his things off of the floor with a cringe. "I will deal with you boys later." Doctor Lecter nearly growled, causing the group to run off.

Their particular school system did nothing to even really stop bullying, Doctor Lecter knew he would have to deal with them himself. But for now, he led Will to his classroom and shut the door.

He walked Will to his large oak desk and let the boy sit on it, something he would never allow, his only exception: Will. It was the boy's 11th grade year, and Doctor Lecter had grown quite close and fond of his student. They had been spending their lunches together, talking and helping Will work through his anxieties, but lately their time together felt more and more like a friendship. Everyday after they were done, they hugged without question before Will scurried to his last class of the day. 

He knew the boy had feelings for him, and he did to Will, also. Though he had never viewed Will as a twink, but now that he thinks about it, Will Graham did carry a certain look. He shook the thoughts away to tend to Will.

"Will? Will, I need you to look at me." Eye contact with his teacher had become easier.

"I need to look at where they hit you, dear, please lift up your shirt." Hannibal told him softly. A blush spread across Will's flushed face, whether from Doctor Lecter calling him dear, or having to lift up his shirt was unknown.

"Please?" Doctor Lecter asked again, his voice barely above a whisper, pulling out his handkerchief to wipe away Will's tears.

Will looked down, his face blushing as he slowly pulled up his white t shirt.

Doctor Lecter had to bite his tongue seeing Will's beautiful body so abused. The only person to ever cause Will bruising should be him, and even then they'd be born of pleasure.

Hannibal carefully touched Will's sides, feeling for any broken ribs, relieved everything was okay, other than the bruising and soreness Will was feeling. Will dropped his arms as his teacher-friend checked his ribs. Dr. Lecter kept one hand holding Will's shirt up, just below his nipple line, as his warm hand gently pressed around bruises, earning winces from Will. Hannibal rubbed small circles around the bruises, making Will shiver. They bothe knew it wasn't just from the cold.

"Why were those boys saying those things?" Hannibal asked softly. Will looked down, his face bright red. Hannibal kept Will's shirt up as he lifted the boy's face with his other hand. Will's eyes watered again, and Hannibal patiently wiped them away with long slender, manicured fingers. "Will, please, you know I won't judge you for anything." It was true, Doctor Lecter had only been accepting of him.

A broken sob escaped Will's mouth when he darted his eyes to his notebook. Hannibal cocked his head, Will still keeping his head down. Hannibal still kept his shirt held up as he flipped open the boy's notebook. He knew this was Will's personal notebook, had seen him with a pencil to it during spare time in their lunches occasionally.

The image on the crumpled page (credit to the boys' abuse) made Hannibal hold his breath for just a millisecond.

It was a rough sketch, but it depicted a man with his head thrown back, skewing his face, the hair messy, dressed in the same clothes as Hannibal, his suit crumpled, the hands resting against the end of a bed. His pants were unzipped, and a thick cock hung out. Not much could be seen of it, due to the mop of dark curls; a naked scrawny form, that looked a lot like Will, tied up with rope, his cock, not very big, but not small, bobbing out. The person that appeared to be Will sat on his knees with his mouth open, receiving the cock that jutted out of the pants in his gaping mouth.

Hannibal's hand stilled on Will's bare torso. Suddenly the first morning bell rang. Hannibal turned back to Will, eyebrows raised, and mouth slightly agape at Will's drawing. Before Hannibal could say anything, Will grabbed his notebook, his backpack, then ran out of the classroom, his shirt falling back just in time before a student entered the class; Hannibal quickly turning before the tent in his pants was seen. He wanted to chase after the boy whose blush burned all the way to his ears and neck, but he knew Will may need some time to himself, and to be honest, Hannibal needed a minute.

Doctor Lecter assigned pages from the History text book while he took some calming breaths, willing his erection to go down.

He thought through the class what to do. He eventually decided on not letting such a perfect opportunity slip through his hands; he would reward his William for his delicious fantasies, but not without teasing young Will, flirt with the boy for a while, but eventually, he would see to it that Will would be a blushing, begging mess in his hands.

With his plan in mind, he couldn't help but be disappointed when Will didn't show up for his class or lunch today, as well as the next two days.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow! thanks so much for the feedback you guys! it's really helpful and motivational :)

Will froze when he heard a heavily accented voice call his name just as he was about to enter the school's library. It was only 7:30 AM, and it wasn't safe for him to be roaming the halls. He wasn't even scared of bullies; he was terrified of facing the man who was placing a warm hand to his small shoulder.

"William, you've not been in my class all week, I'm afraid you've missed quite a lot. Come to my classroom so we may discuss when you can catch back up." Will tried, and failed to protest, his teacher's relentless grip on his shoulder, practically dragging him, would not allow it.

Will began to feel an uneasy wave of nervousness and nausea flood him. Ever since Hannibal stopped him, he had not made eye contact yet, keeping his watering orbs staring at the floor.

"On Monday we discussed the people who led the way in industry," Will felt his blood boil. How could his teacher, the man he had gone so far as to consider a friend, talk to him as if nothing had happened? He did not know whether to be relieved or offended. He went with the latter.

"You will need to read on Carnegie, Rockefeller, JP Morgan-" 

"What are you trying to do?" Will suddenly asked, bordering on a desperate yell. He darted his eyes to Hannibal's, though it was impossible to see clearly, his tears stinging his eyes, blurring his vision.

_Got you. _Hannibal thought to himself.__

__"I am trying to inform you on what you've missed this week, dear Will."_ _

__If Will had paid attention to Hannibal he did not show it._ _

__"You're acting like nothing happened!" Will accused viciously, his face turning red with rage._ _

___One more push. _Hannibal encouraged himself.___ _

____"And what happened, Will?" He asked, too smug for his own good. "You saw what I drew!" Will yelled this time, but he wasn't done. "You know how I feel! You know I'm gay, you know what kind of sick fantasies I've been having about you for weeks now! You know, you're just like everyone else! You don't care, you're just fucking with my head!"_ _ _ _

____Will's face streamed with tears now, sobs escaping his lips when he tried to take calming breaths. His face flushed from his emotional exertion. His breaths came harder, his chest tightened, he saw white spots when he tried to look around._ _ _ _

____Then a large hand on the side of his arm, and that voice that was all too smug was now like raw silk. His face pressed into the suit, one of the many, that he had fantasized about ripping into. Hannibal, smelling something like a cool ocean with warm spices of a foreign island wafting above; calming._ _ _ _

____When Will visibly calmed down, Hannibal pulled him back to speak. The bell was about to ring, so Hannibal would have to postpone what he wanted to say to the boy._ _ _ _

____"Will, I hope you do think more highly of me that just being 'like everyone else'," Will looked to the floor, slightly ashamed. "With that being said, I would like to continue our talk. Please consider coming to class today. I've missed your presence, and Ms. Bloom will soon be hounding me on why my normally perfect attendance-student has suddenly started skipping my class."_ _ _ _

____Alana Bloom was the school's attendance clerk, checking on students who have missed or skipped too many days per semester._ _ _ _

____When Will wouldn't look up at Hannibal, the teacher lifted the boy's head with delicate fingers. "Please come to class today, dear." He said, just as the bell rang. Will blushed and nodded, scurrying out of the class before students began to pile in._ _ _ _

____Hannibal smiled, knowing his favorite student would show up today._ _ _ _

____Will spent his first two classes in stress and sweat. He had to take off his jacket, it was so hot, the heat only making his body's reaction to his anxiety worse. He fought with his thoughts, part of him wanting to believe Hannibal was not like everyone else, but another, stronger counterpart flooded his mind with dread. By the time he made it to Doctor Lecter's class, he was a shaking pool of nerves._ _ _ _

____Will Graham was the last student to enter his class that Thursday. As the boy walked the aisles of desks, making his way to the back, Hannibal heard snickers and murmurs being tossed Will's way. "Twink!" One boy yelled under his breath, nearly tripping Will as he took his seat. Word of what happened must have spread. Doctor Lecter may have been angered at the display, but found himself far too distracted watching Will's ass in the blue lounge sweatpants he wore, a little too tight to not catch someone's attention, though the boy probably did not think about that._ _ _ _

____His shirt was just as sinful; a thin white v-neck t-shirt, giving just a glimpse of the smooth skin there. He figured Will had probably not planned on taking off his jacket today, he judged the sheen of sweat on the young man's brow to be the cause._ _ _ _

____Hannibal smiled at the blushing boy before beginning class, and continued to make eyes at him all during class; only occasionally would Will return the stare._ _ _ _

____"Alright, you are dismissed." Hannibal announced after the bell. "Will, stay after please." Doctor Lecter called, only raising the boy's anxiety._ _ _ _

____After all students had left, Hannibal shut the door again, returning to a very scared-looking Will Graham._ _ _ _

____Hannibal smiled as he sat in his chair, letting Will stand awkwardly in front of his desk. "Would you care to discuss your drawing, Will? That seems to be what has troubled you to the point of skipping my class." Will only tensed more. "Will," Doctor Lecter reprimanded. Will peeked up to finally meet his teacher's eyes._ _ _ _

____"Earlier you said I know how you feel, I'm afraid you'll have to be more specific, my dear."_ _ _ _

____Will grew frustrated as Hannibal unpacked a lunch for two, but stayed quiet._ _ _ _

____"I am not a mind reader." Hannibal reminded, giving Will a look too soft for a teacher to student._ _ _ _

____Will thought he was going to explode._ _ _ _

____"You know how I feel though!" Will nearly cried out, only receiving a well-practiced dumbfounded face from Hannibal. Will let out a noise somewhere between a growl and a sigh._ _ _ _

____"When you look at me with that _look _, and when you call me 'dear' and when you even just touch my arm, and when we hug, and your stupid fucking voice, and how hot it is, and your stupid fucking, perfect suits, and your stupid fucking smile, and every damn thing you are and do and say drives me crazy, but I can't do anything about it because you don't feel the same, and," Will took a big gulp of air, and calmed, having gotten it all off his chest, "and, and I'm making an idiot of myself." Will finished, sounding broken and downhearted.___ _ _ _

______He didn't even look at his teacher as he grabbed his backpack and all but ran to the door. Despite the rude language, Hannibal pardoned him in his head, and quickly got up to be right behind him in an instant._ _ _ _ _ _

______When he thought he was free, his hand on the doorknob, he felt his teacher's hand on his hip, and his warm breath tickling the back of his neck as he spoke, long and drawn out, "My dear, such a smart boy, but so blind to how your feelings are being reciprocated." Will's breath caught in his throat when he felt his teacher's cock stiffen in his pants, rubbing against his ass, making his own pants tent. He cursed the elastic material of his pants for making him so obvious._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Doctor Lecter..." Will keened breathlessly when his teacher's large hands slowly palmed the front of his pants._ _ _ _ _ _

______A sudden bite on his neck reminded him, "Hannibal!" he begged in frustration._ _ _ _ _ _

______But just as quick as it appeared, his hand withdrew, and Lecter began walking back to his desk, like none of it had happened._ _ _ _ _ _

______Will let out a desperate moan as he walked to Hannibal's desk; the man sitting with graceful posture as he took a bite of the food he had prepared for them. "Eat, Will." He told the boy, but Will didn't think he'd be able to keep it down with how fret his nerves were. "Wh-why'd you stop?" Will begged, eliciting an evil grin from Hannibal._ _ _ _ _ _

______"What other fantasies have you imagined, other than you sucking me off while you are tied up?" Hannibal asked such a dirty question as if it were the local news. But hearing the words come out of Hannibal's mouth made the hardness in his sweatpants twitch._ _ _ _ _ _

______Hannibal gave a satisfied smirk and continued. "How often do you think about choking on my cock, Will?" The boy bit back a moan, not even touching himself, Hannibal's words alone traveling straight to his groin. Will's mouth only dropped open, letting out breathy gasps and moans as every word affected him._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I also have fantasies, Will. Though I must say, one reoccurs more than others. Would you like to know what it is?" Will nodded, but Hannibal just had to mess with the boy. "Again, I am no mind reader." He commented, his maroon eyes purposely fixed on his lunch. "Please Hannibal," Will nearly cried out, "I need to know, please." He begged, desperation staining his face with a blush._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Why do you need to know, Will?" But before Will could respond he was already going on, "Is it because you want to come? So you can ruin your little sweatpants, so when you move you feel your cum drip and stick to your thighs, reminding you that your teacher did this to you, the same one," Hannibal looked up from his food, locking eyes with a panting Will, "the same one you want to tie you up, deep throat him and be fucked senseless by, like the slutty little twink you are?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Will's eyes rolled back under his closed eyelids as damp streaks dripped down his pants, leaving visible darker stripes on his blue sweatpants._ _ _ _ _ _

______When he re-opened his eyes, Hannibal had gotten up, his pants still bulging, though he seemed to ignore it._ _ _ _ _ _

______"D'you want me to..." The bell rang, signalling the end of lunch, and time for fourth period. Hannibal gave a wolfish smile, but only kissed his sweaty temple and wished him a good rest of the day._ _ _ _ _ _

______~_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Doctor Lecter?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Yes, Ms. Bloom, how may I help you?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"One of your students, Will Graham, he has skipped this class all week except today, and he didn't show up to fourth period today. As you know, school policy is to give detention for students skipping, and all other teachers are booked with other students or are busy after school tomorrow. Would you mind sitting with him for detention? It will only be an hour."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Hannibal gave a dark smile, but quickly changed it to something more appropriate for Ms. Bloom's sake._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Of course I will take care of Will's detention hour, I believe he needs the discipline, for skipping." Alana was oblivious to the hidden meaning under it all. She thanked him as she left his classroom._ _ _ _ _ _

______When Hannibal arrived home, he began preparing for tomorrow._ _ _ _ _ _


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey you guys, i said i'd post a new chapter Sunday, but I lost some motivation, i hope you guys like it anyway

"Will Graham!" A perky female voice yelled. He was just about to go into the library, hoping for some alone time to sort his mind and keep his courage built up. Mrs. Bloom hurriedly handed him a slip, apologizing for the rush; she had a conference.

He sat in a corner, on the floor, in the library and read the red detention slip. He realized the room he was to report to after school for an hour was Dr. Lecter's. He let out a long frustrated sigh. Will had hoped to leave Hannibal's classroom at the end of lunch with the man wrecked. But if he would have to see the man again, he wasn't sure if he would be able to carry out his plan.

He took a calming breath. He put too much thought and courage into his plan to just give up on it. Besides, the consequences could turn out to be interesting. 

 

Dr. Lecter noticed Will was wearing a too-big sweater when the boy walked into his classroom. He figured the boy felt the need to cover up more after yesterday's events. 'If only young Will knew what's to come' He thought to himself with a rueful smile as he began class.

"Staying for lunch, Will?" Hannibal asked as students poured of of his class, going to lunch. The boy gave a shy nod, Hannibal found it to be odd because of how vocal he was yesterday, but he did not say anything. 

As Hannibal began walking back to his desk, he stopped short at the sight of Will.

The boy took his sweater off, only to reveal that smooth pale, hairless upper body. Will turned to Hannibal after placing his sweater of the doctor's desk. The boy'd pants were pulled down just enough to show the beginning of his pelvic region, but Hannibal noted there was no hair there. 'For me?' Hannibal thought, tempted to run his hands all over the boy's smooth body. Before he had time to come up with a response to the sudden display, Will closed the gap between them, grabbing his teacher's face and pressing his lips to Hannibal's.

His teacher did not respond, and like lightning a bolt of anxiety jolted through him. He pulled away shaking, grabbing for his sweater, when two large hands grabbed him by his small shoulders and pulled him crushingly to the face of his teacher. His lips felt bruised as Hannibal nearly engulfed his entire mouth in his own. Doctor Lecter pushed his tongue into Will's mouth, tasting and memorizing every part of the boy'd mouth. He ran his hands down Will's body, feeling all the soft smoothness that was the expanse of Will's chest, stomach and back. Slowly Hannibal pulled back, realizing his boy may find more pain than pleasure in the rough kiss. He straightened back up, his hands glued to Will's sides. The boy rested his head on Hannibal's chest, the man's heart beating faster with the sudden arousal. Will began to give soft kisses to Hanibal's neck, letting his hands travel in hopes of teasing his teacher to no end.

But before he could get anywhere, Hannibal quickly pulled his hands back up. "We should eat." He simply said, going back to his desk to take out the containers of well prepared food, origins questionable. 

Will felt his pride drop. 

He wouldn't let Hannibal get away that easy.

As his teacher sat in his chair, Will sat on his desk, receiving a disapproving look from Doctor Lecter.

"Will, there are chairs you can sit in." 

"I know." 

Hannibal tilted his head to the side and looked up at the boy.

Will slid down to sit in Hannibal's lap, knees straddled around him.

Hannibal only watched with curiosity, despite the growing in his pants.

"William, what are you doing?" Hannibal asked calmly. 

Will didn't respond, he only ducked his head to Hannibal's neck, and began sucking under his jaw line, leaving kisses he hoped would bruise. He felt Hannibal under him, felt how hard he was getting. Tanned hands rested on his back as encouragement as Will slowly grinded down on his teacher.

Slowly, making sure to rub his teacher as much as possible, Will slid down to the floor under Hannibal's desk, on his knees, and mouthed over Hannibal's hard cock, covered in expensive fabric. 

A wet spot began to form over Hannibal's pants from Will's breathing and licking over his bulge. 

Hannibal's hands turned into fists on his chair, desperately trying to hold back the urge to pull Will up, slam him on the desk and fuck him until he turned into a crying mess. But he knew time was key. 

He looked down at Will's big eyed stare, watching him, waiting for him to do something.

Hannibal tentatively rested a hand in Will's curly hair, hoping it would convince the boy to go further. And it did.

Will unzipped Hannibal excruciatingly slow, running the tips of his fingers down his length through his black silk feeling underwear. Doctor Lecter managed to suppress a moan as Will pulled his cock out, flicking the tip with his tongue, tracing every pulsing vein with his fingers.

Hannibal kept one hand in Will's hair as the boy bobbed slowly up and down on the head, then slowly, oh so slow, Hannibal felt like he might lose his patience as Will ran his tongue down his shaft, licking and sucking on his balls when he got to the end, carefully trailing back up, with only the tip of his tongue.

But then Will opened his mouth wide and took half of Hannibal down his throat, trying his best to take it all, but he kept gagging when he tried. 

Hannibal let out a moan when Will licked at the slit of his head, running his tongue down the hot skin and under the tip. 

Will pulled all the way out, and pressed his tongue hard onto Hannibal's cock, trailing all the way to the base, and suddenly stood up. 

"Will, what are you doing?" Hannibal asked breathlessly, being so close to coming. Will gave the man the most evil smirk his pretty little face could manage, "The bell's about to ring Doctor Lecter. I've got to be a good student and get to class on time." the boy teased, laying an innocent kiss on Hannibal's sweating forehead, as if nothing had happened.

"William!" Hannibal growled, standing up with his hard cock still hanging out of his pants, "You will finish this boy." he slurred out, his voice low and gravely, threatening. 

Will only put his sweater back on, which thankfully covered his own bulge, and put his backpack on, leaving a disheveled Hannibal panting, expectant. "See you in detention, Doctor Lecter." Will drew out Hannibal's title as he walked to the door, the bell ringing.

Hannibal let out a frustrated huff, promising himself that Will would pay tenfold this afternoon, as he stuffed his cock back into his pants, his hardness going down at the loss of attention, but he still stayed at his desk for the rest of class, cursing Will for doing that, and cursing Will for letting the food go without being eaten.

Will nearly had a panic attack in his last class, he couldn't believe his plan had work, he wanted so bad to leave Hannibal just as confused and aroused as he had been, and it worked. But now he was worried about detention. He began to feel sick.

~

"I was beginning to think you would not show up." Hannibal announced as Will walked in his class room five minutes late.

Will mumbled an apology, suddenly not sure what to do. Hannibal looked as carefully put together as always, looking impeccable and in control.

Hannibal walked passed Will and shut his door, and as he walked back by the boy, he quickly pulled off his book bag and sweater, revealing his naked chest and stomach. 

Will wanted to protest, but didn't know what to say. He had taken it off earlier, there was no need to ask why Hannibal had taken it off, he knew Will's little secret. 

"Take off your pants, Will." Hannibal commanded lightly as he sat down at his desk, grading papers.

"Wh-what?" Will managed to stutter out.

Hannibal looked up from the papers. "Your pants, take them off please." He repeated again, calm and cool, as if asking about the weather.

Will shook his head, not wanting to give in so easy.

"Do I need to do it then?" Hannibal asked, an underlying threat in his voice.

Will quickly shook his head and pulled his pants down, revealing short blue striped boxers. 

Hannibal didn't even glance up again, just kept grading papers. "You may sit now." Will was confused, but feared more of what his teacher would do if he disobeyed.

Hannibal could see Will in his peripheral, could see the boy shaking slightly, maybe against the chill of being almost completely naked, maybe the anxiety- wait. "William the underwear goes too." 

Will's eyes widened, "No Hannibal, I-" But Hannibal was already standing up, carrying a bag from under his desk with him.

Will's breaths became quicker as his teacher approached, pulling him up out of the desk. "Take them off, Will." Hannibal commanded again, but the boy began to try and get out of his grip, grabbing for his sweater and pants to try and run away. But Doctor Lecter was quicker. 

With one hand firmly wrapped around Will's arm he plundered through his bag, pulling out a long length of rope that he knew would leave scars for a few days maybe even a week.

Will froze. "W-What, Hannibal what a-are you do-oing?" He asked, scared but his cock stirring. "Can't have you running off now can we?" Hannibal asked, harshly forcing Will's hands behind him, and tying the rope off after wrapping it around his shoulders. The he pulled the boy's underwear down and off, Will too scared to try to do anything. Suddenly Will was on his knees, Hannibal quickly tying the rope connected to his hands around his thighs, wrapping over his cock and tied to his ankles. 

Will panted, trying to move his legs but finding himself stuck in the position. Hannibal went back to the bag and pulled out something Will could not identify. "I need to finish grading papers, and as much as I like the lovely sounds that come from your mouth, I'm afraid I'll need the quiet." He said as he placed a ball in Will's mouth, tying the leather attached to it to the back of his head. 

"Be a good boy now, Will." Hannibal gruffly whispered, tracing Will's hardened, but restricted cock through spaces in the rope. Will gave a muffled moan as Hannibal walked back to his desk. The boy closed his eyes, feeling tears build up, but not knowing why. He tried to think of why this felt so...familiar. Then it hit him. His drawing. Will's face immediately blushed and turned into a cold sweat, knowing good and well this is what he's wanted for a long time now, to be taken control of by this man.

'He's doing this for me.' The thought hit Will, realizing Hannibal had to have prepared, and would not have done this had it not been for his little fantasies. 

Will stayed in his mind for a while, time not existing there. When he opened his eyes, they were a little blurry from unshed tears, but he saw his teacher looking at him, a stack of finished papers laid to one side. Hannibal stood up, taking his time to walk to the front of his desk, leaning back slightly, his hands resting on either side of him. 

"Come." Hannibal called. Will found himself wanting to be submissive to this man, it's all he's wanted, but the way he was tied made that hard. He tried anyway. He took some experimental wiggling with his knees, bringing him closer, but leaving a burn on his knees. He kept going though. He nearly fell once he got close enough, making his face go red with embarrassment, only getting redder when Hannibal let out a chuckle. Will's breaths were short and stressed through the gag, he wished that Hannibal would take it off soon.

"Now listen boy, I will take the gag off of you, but you cannot yell or scream. Do you understand, I am doing this for your benefit, though I do find it to be to mine as well." Hannibal looked down at Will, giving him a clinical stare. Will looked up and nodded, his blue eyes looking larger.

Hannibal carefully reached down and pulled the gag away, laying it on his desk. "Remind me, what were we doing in your drawing, hmm?" Hannibal questioned, even though he knew. Will took a deep breath, something about the way Hannibal held himself made him feel so small, made him want to please his teacher. The boy coughed, "I-I was sucking your cock, sir." Will said, earning a tilt of the head from Hannibal.

'Not so rebellious anymore, William?' He thought to himself as he carded his fingers through the boy's hair. "And do you still want to?" He asked, trying to decide if Will was expressing genuine submission, or simply trying to put him off. 

Will bit his lip in eagerness unconsciously and nodded with vigor.

Hannibal gave a smile by turning up his lips just a micro of movement. He slowly zipped his pants down, letting them pool around his shoes, he dropped his underwear, and began stroking himself in front of Will's face.

Will let out a breathtaking moan of want, looking up to Hannibal, "Can I...can I...suck it?" he finally asked, gaze dropping to his teacher's cheek bones.

Hannibal quickly countered, "Why should I let you, after earlier, such a tease you are boy, why should I let you suck me off?" Hannibal's question made Will's erection grow harder, slightly burning against the rope. 

Will collected his thoughts, "Because...be-because earlier...I didn't know you were doing this for me..." he trailed off, feeling ashamed.

Hannibal smiled, a full smile this time. "Oh my sweet William..." He began, making Will blush at the affection. "Everything I do is for you dear boy."

Suddenly Hannibal pulled Will's head close to his cock, and let the boy open his mouth wide, making a most delicious o shape. Lecter slowly fed his cock into Will's warm mouth, letting the boy get used to every inch as he went further. 

Will was taken by surprise, but let his tongue get to work, tracing the ridges of his teacher's cock, giving as much suction as he could. He only began gagging when Hannibal hit the back of his throat, but his teacher quickly pulled back, enough to where it wasn't hurting Will. Slowly Hannibal began thrusting his hips into Will's open lips, fucking the boy's mouth with slow steady motions.

Each moan, each sigh Will let out vibrated around Hannibal's cock, causing the man to speed up, having to grip Will's hair harder to keep him from falling over. He threw his head back as his thrusts became more erratic, "Will," his voice gruff and commanding, when Will looked up his strained dick stirred more at the sight of his teacher, "I've got something for you." he breathed out as his shot his cum into Will's mouth, hitting the back of his throat, coating his tongue with the sticky white fluid as Hannibal gave a few more thrusts to ride it out. As Hannibal pulled out, and the smell of sex hit him, the felt warm sticky liquid shoot down his own thighs. He looked down only to see he had came all over himself. He felt ashamed, but liberated, despite his bonds. 

He looked back up to his flushed teacher, the man staring at him panting. He licked his lips, making sure to get every drop, then swallowed, making sure Hannibal saw. Doctor Lecter's eyes darkened over with a new kind of lust, seeing his student swallow his seed, being marked in one of the many ways he would be sure to in the future. 

"Oh Will..." Hannibal sighed, pulling up his underwear and pants, and kneeling down to his boy. He wiped the hair out of his eyes, the boy's sweat and blush making him look like the wreck. 

He kissed Will deeply as he undid his ties, trailing to his neck, promising so much more, calling him his favorite little twink as he helped the boy pull on his clothes. 

"See you next week, William." Hannibal offered low into the boy's ear. Will shuddered with his hand on the door knob, turning to see Hannibal one last time before the weekend, his teacher placed a soft kiss on his cheek, then pulled back with a pat on the shoulder as Will walked away, walking a little wobbly from being tied up, feeling every sting of where the rope was, reminding him who he belonged to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just another thanks to you all who gave kudos and comments, and gosh, i'm so sorry, i know i'm terrible at smut and writing in general, but i had fun with this, hopefully I'll have another story up soon, but I'd really like if you guys sent me prompts or ideas for this series on tumblr, i'll try my best to make it work, thanks again :) http://costanza-is-a-cannibal.tumblr.com/


End file.
